Conventionally, when a subscriber of a particular service, (e.g., cable television, online account, etc.) has a problem or needs assistance managing his or her account, the user's only recourse was to dial a telephone number, be placed on hold and begin navigating a touch pad menu, such as a dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) interface. In recent years, voice recognition or interactive voice response (IVR) systems are able to provide menu options that involve the subscriber speaking certain responses into their phone devices. The voice responses are received and processed into digital signals which are matched against certain options associated with the spoken responses.
Receiving a call, offering IVR menu options and presenting options to subscribers still requires an expensive call processing platform that is tied to customer service representatives. In recent years, mobile device applications and online services have offered users with various upgrade, support, cancellation, and other service options. When a user attempts to call a customer service center, the call may be further integrated with the user's online resources to reduce the amount of interactions requiring a live customer service representative.
In the conventional integrated services digital network (ISDN) telecommunication environment, machine-to-machine communication does have a feature of ISDN signal transfers with data. However, the carrier/provider has strict limits on the data size and the digital telephony feature cannot be extended to the mobile platform. Therefore, posting data from a mobile application to a call destination is still difficult to implement along with other mobile device call-related application functionality.